Niff One-shots
by IamASuchAGleek
Summary: One of my favourite couples doing lots of fun things. Rated T for further chapters. Klaine and warblers will appear. Come read, I am taking prompts
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hi, Guys. I have wanted to do Niff one-shots for a while, but never had the courage. I would like to thanks B2isbetterthanB1 for giving me the courage. You should check out her stories, they are really good.**

**So this is one of my favourite couples getting ready for a double date with another of my favourite couple. This doesn't cover the date, this is how they got the date, I will do another one, where they have the date.**

**I picked this song, it's the wedding version, that's on Breaking dawn part one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did the Warblers would be in it more. Ryan owns Glee. I also don't own Flightless Bird, American Mouth. Iron & wine do.**

Double date

"Nicky?" Jeff said, he is a little worried about how to ask Nick this question but he doesn't want to disappoint Kurt and Blaine. It was Monday night and they were both doing their homework that they got that day. Nick looks up at Jeff and senses he is worried. He gets off his bed and walks to Jeff's bed, sitting down on it when he gets there. "Yes babe," He said wrapping his arms around Jeff and looking him in the eye. "Well, Kurt and Blaine asked me a question, and I said I would ask you. But I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, and I'm sure they would too. I thought it was a good idea, but you -" Jeff rambled on, before getting cut off by Nick's lips on his. Nick put placing sweet kisses on the blonde Warbler's lips, until he felt Jeff relax. Nick then stops kissing him and looks at Jeff seriously. "What is up, Jeff? What did Kurt and Blaine ask you, that got you so worked up?" "They invited us on a double date at Blaine's house. It's going to be a movie and Kurt is cooking. I thought it would be fun, but I will understand if you don't want to go." Jeff said, ducking his embarrassed by his babbling. Nick chuckles and hugs Jeff, "I would love to. When is it?" "This Saturday." Jeff says, hoping his boyfriend isn't busy. "That's perfect. Text Blaine telling him it's on."

By the time Saturday came around both boys were excited, Blaine had text them to say Kurt was cooking them black bean stir fry. Each day the excitement built in the boys, even when they were in Warbler practice, they couldn't keep their excitement down. This led to Jeff doing back flips in every number they practiced. Both boys were getting ready for the date, doing the usual; deciding what to wear, styling their hair. Nick knew he had made the right decision saying yes to the double date. Half an hour later, and it was time to leave, they left their dorm room, and walked to the car. Well, Nick walked to the car, while Jeff danced all the way there.

When they got to the car, Jeff turned to Nick. "Dance with me?" He asked. In the two months they had been going out, they had never slow danced together. Nick didn't reply, just walked up to Jeff and put his hands on Jeff's waist. Jeff's face lit up, and put his arms around Nick's neck. He started moving slowly, while humming the tune to Flightless Bird, American Mouth; he knew Nick would recognise the song. They danced together until, they realised if they didn't hurry they would be late. Jeff finished the dance with tilting Nick towards the ground and kissing him on the neck. He lifted his boyfriend up to the ground and smiled "thank you for dancing with me." He then proceeded to walk to the passenger side of the car, and got in. Nick smiled to himself; he had the most adorable boyfriend he could ask for. He got in the car, and started the car.

They drove to Blaine's house in comfortable silence, they didn't need to talk they had each other there, words wasn't needed. The drive was only 20 minutes away from Dalton Academy. When they arrived and Nick stopped the car, he jumped out off the car and ran around to Jeff's side. Jeff was taken by surprise that he had not moved. Nick acted like a true gentleman and opened the door for Jeff. Jeff laughed and got out of the car, placing a little kiss on Nick's cheek. Nick smiled lovingly; he shut the car door and locked the car. He joined Jeff on the path and linked hands with him. They walked up the path, when they got to the door they rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. They heard footsteps, then the door opened, Blaine stood there smiling. "Come in," he said, moving out the way to let them in.

When they walked into the house, they were hit with the smell of the black bean stir fry. Jeff's stomach growled. "Sounds like you're hungry, Jeff," Blaine said laughing, "nothing surprising there though. Come on through to the kitchen. Kurt's nearly finished cooking."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, and review. **

**If you have any prompts for me, PM me, cos if you leave it in a review I'll forget about me. Or you could tell me on twitter IamaGleek4ever. **

**Thanks for reading everyone, wish I could hug you all.**


	2. The double date

**A/N: Okay dokey, first thing, thank you for all the follows/favourites, it means a lot to me, and I wish I could hug you all. But I cannot, instead I reward you with a very short follow up. Keep smiling Niffers! Is that what Niff lovers are? Niffers? Anyway, I shall stop babbling. Someone please let me know if Niffers are right!**

When they got to the kitchen they could see that Kurt was putting the meal onto the plates. "Wow," Jeff commented, "it looks like something from a fancy restaurant." Kurt looked up, "Oh, hi guys, I didn't hear the door, or see Blaine disappear," he pulled an awkward face, while Blaine looked like a hurt puppy. "Oh well, and thank you Jeff, I do try my best." Nick and Jeff laughed, while Blaine walked up to Kurt and kissed him "you are the best." He then looked at the two Warblers, "well seeing as it is ready, grab a plate. Me and Kurt didn't see the point doing this reallllyyyy formally, so we thought we could just sit at the table and have a laugh. If that's okay with you?" Nick and Jeff nodded in unison, "that is fine," Jeff said, he didn't really care, as long as he got the food and spent time with his gorgeous boyfriend and the two ex-Warblers. Nick nodded and then proceeded to grab a plate of food, and pass it to Jeff. Once Jeff took the plate, Nick grabbed a second plate for himself. They both knew where they were eating. They both had eaten here before, only then they weren't together. They both were thinking about that, as they walked into the little dining room. Kurt and Blaine followed them. They all sat down, Nick and Jeff one side of the table and Kurt and Blaine on the other.

They all dug in the meal. "Wow, Kurt this is amazing," Nick said, after one mouthful. "Nick, you have only had one mouthful." Kurt said, not believing it could be that good. "Kurty, he is right, this is amazing. Don't put yourself down." Blaine said, he hated it when Kurt put himself down. "Yeah, put it is so good. I'm even considering swapping you for Nick, who can't cook to save his life." Jeff piped up, while holding back laughter. Nick looked shocked, while Kurt just laughed. "No! He is mine! You are not having him just for his cooking, I love everything about him." Blaine said, giving Jeff an evil look. "Hello? Are you forgetting about somebody, Jeffery?" Nick asked his voice full of sarcasm. "You know I would never leave you, Nicky. I was only joking Blaine can keep Kurt. I only want you."Jeff said, he smiled at Nick. It was then that Nick knew Jeff loved him and that he meant the world to him. And of course Nick felt exactly the same way with Jeff. He knows that no matter what they would be together, till death.

Okay so this is short, but I was writing the last bit, and I knew that I had to end it there. It was so adorable and fluffy. Hope you enjoy and review. Send me your prompts by PM and I'll write it for you.

Next one shot, Jeff gets injured and Nick is looking after him.


	3. Injured Jeff

_**Injured Jeff**_

_**A/N: **__Okay so I know lots of people have done injured Niff but I wanted to do one. So here it is, hope you enjoy. _

_Thank you to all the follows and favorites it means a lot to me. I wish I could send you all a present _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Mario Kart. All I own is my love for Niff_

Jeff loved dancing, he loved the way dancing made him feel. It made him feel that he could accomplish anything if he could put his mind to it. He knew the risks of being a dancer, he knew people who had broken legs, are arms while dancing. But he has been lucky not once has he hurt himself while dancing, not even a sprained ankle.

Jeff had the privilege of choreographing the dancing for the Warblers to perform at the upcoming Regionals. Jeff couldn't be more excited the term 'over the moon' came to his mind. So Jeff decided to stay behind after Warbler practice had finished to start on the choreography. When Hunter said it was time to go, everyone cheered and started to clear out of the practice room. Nick stood up, "I'll see you later, babe," he bent down and kissed Jeff, then straightened up and walked out of the room. "Bye baby," Jeff replied, he wanted Nick to watch him, but he knew he would get distracted and then the Warblers would have no choreography. He just sat there for about five minutes, trying to think if he had any ideas. Only then did he get up off the couch and make his way to the IPod dock. He put his IPod in and selected the dance playlist on. The Warblers had selected the songs but he wanted to use other songs to dance to. He likes to think of the whole choreography before dancing to the right song, tweaking it if it doesn't fit with the song.

Jeff started dancing not thinking about warming up. He knew that Hunter would be on his back if he didn't get this choreography done. The good thing about being a Warbler for four years is you get to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses. He knew Sebastian could do flips and Trent could do some of the best moves, after him. So he got to work, thing of a routine that would show everyone's best abilities.

Jeff didn't get very far before he thought that he should have some of them flip. He cleared a little area and did a back flip. He did one more flip. He was in mid-air when he knew he wasn't going to land right, he could feel it. He tried is best to prepare himself for the fall. He hit the floor with a thud, and the next thing he knew he had a shooting pain in his head. He shouted out in pain, and sat up, ignoring the protests of his body. He looked himself over, trying to assess the damage he had done to himself, luckily he seemed to be fine about from the headache he had. "Jeffy?" He knew that voice and tried to think of who it was. "Nick?"He mumbled, not sure if the person had heard him. He was surprised to hear that the voice had heard him, and was now panicking and rushing towards him. "Oh God, Jeff? Are you okay? What happened? Where does it hurt?" Nick babbled at Jeff, he looked at him concerned. "What was the first question, again?" Jeff asked Nick, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I am fine, Nick." He thought for a moment trying to remember the other questions he got asked. "I did a flip, and landed on my head instead of my feet, that is all. And all that hurts is my head and my pride." Nick didn't believe Jeff, he knew he didn't like people pretending to care, but Nick did care. "Are you sure?" Jeff nodded and then regretted it, when his head started to pound. "Come on; let's get you to your room." Nick stood up, and then bent down to help Jeff up off the floor. Nick wrapped one arm around Jeff's waist and placed the other under his armpit to help him.

Together they stumbled to their room. When they got inside, Nick led Jeff to his bed. "Come on. You need to rest, but don't go to sleep." Nick said, he helped Jeff get comfortable on the bed. "How are you going to stop me falling asleep?" Jeff asked, he let out a yawn and realised how tired he actually was. Nick realised that Jeff was tired. "Well," he started to say, and sat on the edge of Jeff's bed. "I could do this." He leant down and put his lips on Jeff's. Jeff smiled and kissed Nick back. Nick pulled away, deciding that Jeff having his eyes closed wasn't the best idea. "Or we could have a Mario Kart tournament." Nick got up and made his way over to the television and Wii. "Tease." Jeff shouted at Nick, and threw a pillow at him. Nick grabbed the two controls and the pillow. "I know, but you love me anyway. You shouldn't have thrown this pillow; you need this to rest your head. Come on, you know you want a Mario Kart Tournament." Nick said, he offered Jeff the controller. Jeff accepted the controller; his smile was as big as the Cheshire cat's.

"You are so on!" He shouted at Nick. "As long as I get the baby monkey character." "Okay you can have the baby monkey, but don't expect to win, baby." "But, I am injured; you have to be nice to me." Jeff said, he had a pout on his face. "You are not using that as an excuse, so you can win." Nick exclaimed. "But, babe... fine I shall admit it. You are the best at Mario Kart and I need help to win." Jeff admitted, he looked slightly embarrassed. "I know I am Jeffy. That took a lot of confidence to say that, but you are nearly as good as me. I love you Jeffy." Nick said, and kissed Jeff. "I love you too, Nicky." Jeff replied, he kissed Nick back and deepened the kiss. For the moment they both forgot about the game and Jeff's injury, and just focused on each other and their love for each other.

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoyed this one shot and if you have a prompts just tell me and I shall do them for you. Hope you review._


End file.
